


Stake Out/Make Out

by thatyellowbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyellowbird/pseuds/thatyellowbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, dude. What are you doing?”</p><p>Derek stared at their hands, frowning. “I’m - I’m holding your hand.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. I know that.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “The question is <em>why</em> you’re holding my hand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Out/Make Out

They had been sitting in the car for about half an hour, staring out the windows in the hopes of not seeing anything unusual for once, when Stiles broke the silence. 

“So, you’re more broody than usual. Something up?”

“No.” 

“Sure about that?” 

“Yes.”

Stiles searched Derek’s face and when Derek only glared back at him, he shrugged and turned back to fiddle with his phone. “Just let me know if you’re about to go all _grrr_ on me, okay; I’d like to be prepared.”

Watching Stiles as he thumbed away on the screen, Derek felt something warm uncoil in his chest. He took a deep breath and dragged his eyes away to gaze out the window instead. 

There had been a few incidents that pointed to something not human, and while it hadn’t seemed overly serious, Derek still wanted to make sure that the coast was clear.

At least that’s what he had told everyone else in the pack.

It wasn’t as though he had lied, because he really did want to confirm that there weren’t any intruders trampling around in Beacon Hills. But, the true reason for why he had dragged Stiles out with him, was that he had just wanted to spend time with him. Alone.

Derek was pretty certain that Stiles had some sort of feelings for him; he had been able to smell it on him for a long while now and for some reason, his own heart had started to do this weird flippityflop thing whenever they were in the same room. If they accidentally touched each other, Derek’s skin would tingle with the sensation long after.

And sometimes - and Derek would deny this until the day he died - but sometimes, just before he fell asleep, he would pretend that Stiles was lying in the bed next to him and that, when Derek woke up the next morning, he would still be there, smiling back at him.

But, mostly, he just wanted to spend time with him. Listen to him talk about whatever new thing he had read about on Reddit, or Wikipedia, or whatever. Stiles could recite the phone book for all Derek cared, he would still think it was the most beautiful thing he‘d ever heard.

And he wanted to hold his hand. Which probably sounded a bit silly, but that’s what he wanted to do and -

“Uh, dude. What are you doing?”

Stiles voice broke his reverie and Derek blinked, looking back at Stiles in confusion, who held up his hand. Which was firmly clasped in Derek’s own.

Huh.

He hadn’t even realized he was doing that. 

Derek stared at their hands, frowning. “I’m - I’m holding your hand.”

“Well, yeah. I know that.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “The question is _why_ you’re holding my hand.”

“Because -”

“Yes?”

“Because,” Derek took at deep breath and looked up at Stiles. “that’s what you do. When you’re on a date.”

“ _Date?!_ ” Stiles yelped, eyes widening in surprise. “This is a _date_?”

“…Yes?”

“But - but we’re on a stake out!” Stiles started waiving his hands around, forcing Derek to kind of just follow his motions. “We were hunting for weird supernatural beings and suddenly we’re on a _date_ \- and, just so we’re clear - I had no idea that this even _was_ a date.”

“It - it doesn’t have to be. A date, I mean.”

“Oh, this is totally a date now. " Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, pointing him in the chest. "No take backs, okay.”

“Okay.” Derek nodded.

“It just - it would just have been nice to have _known_ that it was a date, you know.” Stiles sighed, glancing away. “Would have worn something that was actually _clean_.”

“You look gorgeous.” Derek said honestly and when Stiles turned to stare at him with wide eyes, he could feel his own cheeks coloring. He cleared his throat. “I did buy you food, though.”

Stiles snorted. “Dude, soda and curly fries does not count as proper first date food. It’s like, second or third date kind of food.”

“I’ll try and remember that.”

“You do tha- _wait_. We’re doing this again?”

“I’d like that, yes.”

“You really want to do this?“

Derek rolled his eyes. “Apparently, yes.“

“Wow. Derek Hale wants to date me.” Stiles marveled, a smile starting to form on his lips. “That’s really - Hey, does this mean we’re going to make out?”

“Stiles.”

“What? It’s a completely justified question.”

Derek considered him for a moment and then, moving slowly, he leaned in closer, the corner of his mouth quirking up as he heard Stiles’ heartbeat quicken. He pressed his nose up behind Stiles ear, inhaling deeply as his lips brushed against Stiles' neck. He lingered shortly, before pulling back with a wink. “I don’t kiss on the first date.”

“Dude. Not cool.” Stiles breathed out, falling back in his seat. “But, I totally respect that.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

"Good." Derek nodded, not able to stop himself from smiling back at Stiles.

“We can still hold hands though, right?" Stiles asked, biting his lip nervously. "‘Cause, I know we’ve only been doing for like five minutes, but I kinda don’t ever want to stop. So.”

Derek chuckled, tangling their fingers together. “Yeah, we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, half an hour, so if there are any grammar mistakes or anything like that - that's why!
> 
> Also, I feel like the title is slightly misleading, what with the lack of making out in the fic. But, I am terrible with titles and this one was the only one I could come up with. C'est la vie.
> 
> Anyways; I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
